


Hazel Eyes

by Eslean



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslean/pseuds/Eslean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你好。”那男孩儿伸出手来，榛褐色的眼睛微眯着，带着笑意，像是整个秋天在他眼中慢悠悠地、打着转儿地下坠，最终沉淀在眼底，“我叫Tony。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel Eyes

 

1.

 

Hazel Eyes，Jarvis在脑海里回味那色彩，他的跟踪者有一双榛褐色的眼睛。

 

他在很多地方看见它们。写生时他常常倚靠的那棵毛榉树上，躲在繁密的枝叶中匆匆一闪而过，像是某种害羞狡猾的小动物；学校走廊的拐角处，似乎是迎面而来，一转身却又消失在人流拥挤的后脑勺中；足球场旁的观众席上，绿草嫩尖儿上的水滴反射一个模糊的倒影，转眼又被奔跑着的少年们踢碎在脚尖。

 

他追逐着它们，正如它们悄无声息地尾随于他。唯一的不同在于，它们仿佛总能成功的定位他，而他却永远无法抓住它们。像是一场漫长而悠然的捉迷藏，没有人急着被找到，也没有人真正费心翻找，只偶尔象征性地伸手抚弄一下垂挂着的绸缎，以此证明没有人紧贴着墙壁躲在它后面。

 

也许一开始是这样的，好吧，头几个星期，Jarvis把他的好奇心克制了一个月。直到有一天他发现自己在英国文学史的笔记本上画上了一对漂亮的大眼睛，榛褐色的（没错，他还给它们上了色，老天啊）。然后他想，哇哦，我连他是男是女都还不知道呢。教文学史的老头儿请他回答问题，他站起来，几乎是愉快地说，不，教授，我不知道日耳曼文化和基督教文化对8世纪的英国文学产生了什么样的影响，也许它们让大家都恋爱了吧，结果在一片哄笑之中被请出了教室。

 

站在走廊上他试图让自己产生一点愧疚感。他很喜欢这个教授，无意惹他生气。但最后他只是懒洋洋地靠在墙上眯缝着眼，任由孟夏温和的阳光像一瓶泛着琥珀色光泽的陈年威士忌一般倾倒在自己身上，在一种微醺的状态下盯着瓷砖上斑驳跳跃的树影傻笑。

 

2.

 

“你恋爱了，兄长。”他坐在长桌另一头的胞妹一针见血地指出，多半带了点幸灾乐祸的意味。就好像Jarvis得了某种可笑的疾病，而她只是对着他的各种并发症不怀好意地盖棺定论。

 

Jarvis对“恋爱”这个词倒算不上多了解。但他觉得Friday也不会比自己好多少，尽管她那一头亮眼的粉色长发或许让她看起来很有恋爱气息，不过到头来Jarvis才是那个背完了莎翁十四行诗的人，Friday充其量只读了几本Nicholas Sparks。

 

但是，没错——

 

“好吧。”Jarvis承认道，同时想象了一下自己赤身裸体头戴冠冕被钉在十字架上的样子，认为纪伯伦的比喻真是再贴切不过了，“我恋爱了。”

 

他停顿了一下，几乎无法抑制地微笑起来。Friday从对面冲他翻了一个大大的白眼，把没做完的微积分作业糊在了他脸上。

 

“收一收你脸上的傻笑吧兄长，妈咪看见会哭着把她的心理  
医生介绍给你的。”

 

“第3题和第4题的答案抄反了，我亲爱的小妹。”他扫了一眼滑到桌面上的作业本，用一种公事公办的口吻说道。

 

“...我错了你还是接着笑吧。”

 

3.

 

暑假像一条逃得飞快的蜥蜴，满心想着要摆脱仲夏的炎热钻到一个阴凉的地方去，还没看见头，一转眼就只剩下尾巴尖了。等那尾巴尖也摇晃着消失在落叶堆里的时候，暑假就结束了。

 

秋天要到了。

 

而Jarvis整整一个暑假没见到那双眼睛了。他几乎每天都会出门一趟，以各种各样的借口。但谁都知道他每个暑假最大的愿望就是窝在家里与书本和石膏像作伴。于是无论怎样合理的借口在这样过度的滥用之下都显得可笑而又暧昧。特别是在他某天宣称出外写生，结果却带回来一沓画满眼睛的草稿纸的情况下。

 

Friday揶揄他害了相思病，他不打算否认。连母亲都看出来了。她当然没有“哭着把她的心理医生介绍给他”，但如果Jarvis告诉她他开始冲每一个敢于盯着他看超过三秒的人报以热切的目光后她应该就会了。

 

暑假的最后几天变得相当漫长。Jarvis不再频繁地往外跑了，最多只是坐在院子里刚修剪过的草坪上看书打发时间——纯粹是为了把自己暴露在世人的视线之下。然后在卡弗一个又一个戛然而止又恰如其分的结局中怅然若失。他任由夏天从他手中偷偷溜走，最后只剩下手心的余温聊以回味。

 

开学前的倒数第二天外面下起了大雨，气温骤降，苍白的阳光绵软无力地躲在窗帘后面。雨水打在玻璃上发出沙沙声响，汇成几股蜿蜒流淌。Jarvis百无聊赖地窝在沙发里，长腿交叠起来放在茶几上做着一份填字游戏。意思就是过去的几个小时他一直在盯着“氟锑酸”几个字发呆。

 

阴天总能让人昏昏欲睡，Jarvis的意识在现实与梦境中游离。母亲正说着什么关于朋友家孩子的事情。零星的片段飘进他的耳朵：Stark，一个老朋友，Howard叔叔以前还抱过你呢，你可能没见过他们家的儿子，暑假在美国，父母留在那里，一个人，在我们家住一段时间，和你上一个学校——Jarvis亲爱的，你在听吗？

 

“是的母亲。”他皱着眉头眯起眼使劲眨了眨，克制着一个呼之欲出的哈欠，“我会让人把我旁边的房间收拾出来的。”

 

“很好。”母亲扬起和他同样寡淡的眉毛，临走前又吩咐了一句，“他明天上午到，我要去送你妹妹，你一个人在家好好关照他点。”

 

他点点头，允许母亲在他额上落下亲吻，目送她走上楼去。

 

夏天快结束了。Jarvis看着窗外，感到毫无逻辑的伤感。

 

4.

 

暑假的最后一天，Jarvis最后一次在庭院里读书，他想把那二十分钟拖得尽可能的长，却发现自己早已兴味索然。昨日的阴雨还隐隐笼罩在上空，沉闷得透不过气来。于是他早早进屋，一边喝茶一边等着客人的到来。多数情况下Jarvis是一个很理性的人，他有无数种推论，每一种都合理得吓人。那个有着榛褐色眼睛的跟踪者很可能早就放弃了这场不咸不淡的捉迷藏。更有可能的是，这一切不过是他的臆想，他想象力过于丰富的产物。也许他真该多看点实事求是的书了。

 

十一点差十分，门铃响了四下，Jarvis起身前去开门，门口站着个小男孩，身后拖着个大大的行李箱。

 

他抬起头，冲Jarvis绽开一个微笑。Jarvis觉得自己需要重新学习呼吸。

 

“你好。”那男孩儿伸出手来，榛褐色的眼睛微眯着，带着笑意，像是整个秋天在他眼中慢悠悠地、打着转儿地下坠，最终沉淀在眼底，“我叫Tony。”

 

Hazel Eyes，Jarvis想，心跳加速，Tony有一双榛褐色的眼睛。

 

“Jarvis。”他握住男孩的手，纤细柔软，像是柳树的嫩枝。

 

男孩眨眨眼。

 

“我知道。”

 

-END-

 


End file.
